Tomodachihen KeiRena Keiichi x Rena Higurashi
by HiNaTaHyUuGa95
Summary: Rena empieza a sincerarse con Keiichi...¿Podrá la amistad salvar esta vez a los chicos de Hinamizawa?¿O será más que amistad?Empieza a haber alegría...¿pero quien pensaría que toda esa alegría podría en cualquier momento desaparecer?Mion celosa y...mala?
1. Chapter 1

Tomodachi-hen

Habían pasado dos días, dos días sin verle. Se había ido a la ciudad, para asistir al entierro de algún familiar. Esos dos días caminando hacia clase no eran lo mismo, no le tenía que esperar, no venía tarde y no me contestaría con una sonrisa que si le estuve esperando mucho. Durante esos dos días intenté parecer normal, hablando mucho con Mii-chan y tratando de llevarme a casa a Rika y Satoko, (Omochikaeri~). Pero en mi interior volvía a ser esa Hinamizawa de la que un día huí, y volví por miedo… esa Hinamizawa en la que no me sentía segura, y la soledad se adueñaba de mí cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo.

El segundo día, ya de noche, estaba todo tan oscuro… y mi miedo seguía creciendo. Esa noche no pude dormir, entre las ganas de volver a verle y el miedo a quedarme sola otra vez y no poder controlarme y volver a hacer una locura, el miedo a Oyashiro-sama…

No recuerdo aún cuando me dormí, si fue pensando en su forma de hablar o en sus ojos, esos que me miraban fijamente y me hacían volver a sentirme viva. Por un momento, cuando vine otra vez pensé que Oyashiro-sama me hizo un favor, le conocí, y pude encontrar otra vez lo que era sentirse feliz. También conocí a Mii-chan, que siempre me daba consejos como una buena amiga, y a Rika y Satoko, que aunque fueran mas pequeñas, tenían una gran fuerza de voluntad y sobre todo, eran tan monas.

Ya era de día, la luz del sol entraba por mi ventana, dejando así ver un día que sería soleado. En ese momento solo me entraba un pensamiento en la cabeza, Keiichi.

¿Habría vuelto? O… ¿Quizá no iba a volver nunca? Me vestí mas rápido que nunca, y 20 minutos antes ya estaba preparada abajo, esperando a que viniera corriendo a saludarme. Parecía que ese momento no iba a llegar nunca, las ganas de verle eran cada vez más fuertes… Y entonces, apareció, vino corriendo, su pelo ondeaba al viento y su sonrisa no desaparecía de la cara. Intentaba no parecer nerviosa, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza eso de oír de nuevo su voz. Ese camino que siempre pasaba tan rápido, se hacía eterno. Al fin llegó, me hizo un golpe cariñoso en la espalda y lo dijo, tan sonriente como siempre:

- ¿Has estado esperando mucho?

Yo sonreí, esa rutina era lo que me hacía vivir, y le contesté más feliz que nunca:

- Acabo de llegar ^^

Entonces me acarició la cabeza. Ese gesto que siempre hacía que me arrepintiera por un momento haberme querido quitar la vida, pero eso fue antes de conocerle, antes de llegar a esta nueva Hinamizawa.

- Te hemos echado mucho de menos ^^ - Dije, quitándole la importancia a que yo había pasado las noches sin dormir.

El volvió a acariciarme la cabeza y me respondió:

- Y yo a vosotras ^^.

No sabía las ganas que tenía de que me hubiera dicho "y yo a ti" pero mi felicidad no se rompería tan fácilmente, ahora era feliz, muy feliz.

Fuimos caminando hacía la escuela, por el camino Keiichi me estuvo gastando algunas bromas, echó a correr mientras me decía que se iba a ir sin mí.

Después de correr un rato, paró y me dijo que el me esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta. Volvió a hacerme tan feliz…

Llegamos al lugar donde siempre recogíamos a Mion, como siempre ella estuvo gastando bromas a Keiichi, mientras yo me apoyaba en la pared.

Por fin llegamos a la escuela, la profesora le pregunto a Keiichi como le había ido, y por lo demás toda la clase fue normal. Yo me pasé toda la clase suspirando, mirando las nubes… y pensando que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera muerto cuando hube querido hacerlo, si en lugar de gusanos todo hubiera sido sangre… Quizá realmente no me necesitaban allí… Quizá yo era la única que les necesitaba, le necesitaba…

- Keiichi: ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo extraña.

En ese momento mi corazón se volvió a parar, ¿como pude pensar en morirme? El es lo mejor que me ha pasado… y con una sonrisa forzada contesté:

- Solo estoy algo cansada ^^

- Keiichi: ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Volvía a insistirme, me costaba mentirle, mucho.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Desde una esquina de la clase Mion miraba, con cara de enfado.

- Mion: ¿Kei-chan nos vamos ya?

- Keiichi: ¡Ya voy! Espera un momento. – Mirándome me dijo – Rena, ¿vienes?

Yo solo me limité a contestar con una sonrisa forzada, mis pensamientos no me dejaban disfrutar de su compañía.

- Puedes irte, ve con Mi-chan, creo que estoy algo mareada, por eso prefiero no levantarme ^^

¿Algo mareada? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? En ese momento solo pensaba en salir corriendo de allí y encerrarme en el vertedero…

- Keiichi: En ese caso, me quedaré contigo hasta que te encuentres mejor y volvamos juntos ^^

- Siempre tan dulce…- Susurré

- Keiichi: ¿Has dicho algo?

¿Lo había dicho en alto? No pude evitarlo, yo siempre pensando demasiado, y él con una frase hacía que todos mis pensamientos desaparecieran y solo me concentrara en sus ojos y su pelo. En todo lo que era él. No sé si fue de tanto decirlo o por la felicidad que tenía al tener a Keiichi sentado a mi lado, observándome, pero acabé mareándome de verdad.

- Mion: ¿Vienes o qué?

- Keiichi: Creo que me voy a quedar un rato.

Entonces lo volvió a hacer, me sonrió y me acarició la cabeza, que se quedó en blanco. Mion desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, con un giro ágil y a la vez extraño.

No podía mas, mi cabeza estaba palpitando… Entonces le abracé. Me agarré fuertemente a él, en ese momento todas mis preocupaciones salían desde mis brazos y se las llevaba el viento. Keiichi me abrazó más fuerte, lo cual hizo que nos fundiéramos en un eterno abrazo. No recuerdo ni cómo ni por qué, pero empecé a llorar… Los recuerdos de mi pasado se fundían en mi mente, ese abrazo ayudó a que desaparecieran por unos instantes y estuviera feliz. No rompió ese momento preguntándome porque lloraba, solo me abrazó… En ese instante comprendí que era lo que me hacía sentirme tan triste, mi pasado me azotaba siempre, impidiendo que pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de alguien tan especial para mí como Keiichi.

Después, intentando calmarme, decidí que debía contarle todo, el siempre había estado ahí desde que cambié, se merecía saberlo, y también Mi-chan.  
Pero nunca tuve fuerzas. En ese momento Keiichi me transmitió tanta confianza…

- Keiichi: ¿Estas mejor?

- Estoy bien, son cosas que me pasaron hace mucho tiempo…

- Keiichi: Puedes confiar en mí, puedes contarme todo ^^

Agh, nunca podía resistirme a esas palabras.

- Antes de venir aquí, pasaron muchas cosas extrañas. Primero, yo antes había vivido en Hinamizawa, y nunca había creído en esa extraña maldición.

- Keiichi: Te refieres a… ¿la maldición de Oyashiro-sama?

Antes de toda esta conversación, yo ya le había contado a Keiichi toda la historia sobre la maldición de Oyashiro-sama, mis presentimientos sobre que algún día intentaría hacer algo malo a Keiichi. Le conté todo, mis extraños sueños, donde el me confesó que tuvo un extraño sueño en el que nos mataba a Mi-chan y a mí. No sabía si creerle o si quizá fue para darme ánimos. Las dos cosas me demostraron que se preocupó por mí. Eso me unió cada vez más a Kei-chan. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que poder contarle todo aquello que no le dije…

- Confío en ti – dije, bastante bajito, pero lo suficiente como para que Keiichi, que estaba sentado a mi lado lo oyera.

- Keiichi: Y yo en ti ^^

- Por…donde iba…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. No sabía que tenía que contarle. Su mano agarró la mía, como si estas hubieran tenido una conversación, me animé a continuar.

- Cuando yo vivía antiguamente en Hinamizawa y antes de volver, cuando no vivía aquí, mi nombre real era Reina, e hice algo terrible…

Me entraron ganas de volver a llorar, yo no quería hacer eso, algo en mi cerebro me obligó, igual que ahora me animaba a continuar.

- Cogí un bate y destruí todas las ventanas de mi colegio, así como golpeé a algunos de mis compañeros. Debí hacer caso al dicho de Oyashiro-sama, ciudadano no salgas, forastero no entres.

Volví a sentir miedo, mucho miedo, Oyashiro-sama todavía no me había perdonado, lo sentía…

- Oyashiro-sama no le perdonó, ¡nunca le perdonó! Satoshi no hizo nada malo, sin embargo él…él… ¡no está! ¡Se lo llevó! ¡Oyashiro-sama se lo llevó! Igual que no me perdonará a mí…nunca... ¡nunca!

- Keiichi: Tranquilízate… Yo… yo… siento como si te comprendiera, como si en otra vida me hubiera pasado algo parecido, pasos que te siguen a todas partes, desconfianza contra todo el mundo…

Mientras la conversación transcurría, detrás del umbral de la puerta, se encontraba Rika, observándolos fijamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- Rika: Esta vez conseguirán cambiar el…

Rika evitó decir la palabra destino, Keiichi le dijo que no la utilizara tan a la ligera, y si esta vez lograban cambiarlo, querría haber hecho caso a esas "sabias" palabras de Keiichi-kun.

- Rika: Lo cambiarán, no volveré a vivir el mismo final…

- ¿¿??: Au hau auu~, Rika, si tienes tanta esperanza, todo podría volver a acabar mal hau~, no quiero que te rindas.

- Rika: Estoy segura de que ellos lo conseguirán, después de todo lo que ha pasado, esta es la primera vez que se sinceran tanto, esto es el poder de la amistad, Hanyuu.

- Hanyuu: Auu~ Rika…

- Rika: Esta vez solo observa, Hanyuu, la amistad es el poder más fuerte que jamás podrá existir, nada vence nunca a la amistad.

Mientras tanto, los dos chicos seguían sincerándose el uno con el otro.

- Rena: Keiichi-kun nunca haría nada tan malo, *riendo* Yo confío en Keiichi-kun.

- Rika: ¡Esa es la palabra que cambia el destino! Confianza… si no confiamos en los amigos… ¿en quien lo haremos?

- Hanyuu: Deberíamos irnos, Satoko nos espera en casa.

- Rika: Solo espera Satoko… Todos… ¡esta vez os protegeré!

- Keiichi: Yo también pienso que nunca matarías a nadie, ¡tú solo secuestras!

- Rena: Joo~ Keiichi-kun, ¡ven aquí!

Empezaron a perseguirse, la imagen estaba llena de alegría, quien pensaría que toda esa alegría podría en cualquier momento desaparecer.

- Satoko: ¿Rika? ¿Ya has vuelto?

- Rika: Esta vez te salvaré, Satoko…

- Satoko: ¿Decías algo?

- Rika: Hablaba sola, nippah~ ^^

- Satoko: mmm, hoy ha venido Shion mientras estabas comprando, me ha traído calabaza x.x, dice que como no me la vea comer en clase, ¡me traerá un kilo más!

- Rika: Mi~ Satoko va a comer mucha calabaza nippah~

- Satoko: Joo~ Rika, tu también.

- Rika: Nippah~ x3

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Sonozaki…

- Mion: Jo, Keiichi siempre igual, haciendo tanto caso a Rena… La debería haber dejado ahí sola, seguro que no era nada y lo hacía para llamar la atención. BakaRena…

- Akane: Hija, ¿qué haces? La abuela llegará en un momento, deberías prepararte.

- Mion: Si, Madre.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero darle gracias a Reni_kawaii, porque su review me ha animado a seguir subiendo la historia, quiero dejar claro que el fic está en proceso, y esto es el aviso de que va a continuar.

Un saludo 3


End file.
